


画中人

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	画中人

睁不开眼，只觉得像窒息一般难受。水光潋滟，大概是太过沉迷于那幅画，终让自己步入了无法自拔的深渊了吧？  
失重的感觉消失了，张艺兴觉得自己的背贴上了一个柔软的表面。原来又是梦吗？觉得胸口很凉，想要伸手扯被子盖上，却只听到清脆的金属摩擦的声音。  
双手根本没法动，抬头才发现自己双手被一副金属手铐锁在了床头柱上。这不是他自己的床。抬头看天花板，竟然仿佛重力倒转一般立了个椅子。  
刚想尝试挣脱手铐，一个脚步声靠近了。扭头看，目光也被上举的手臂遮挡住。直到那个人走到了床边，张艺兴的瞳孔瞬间放大了。  
被他的反应取悦了，也对于自己一身西装笔挺，张艺兴却只有一件衬衫蔽体的对比很满意，笑着舔了下嘴唇。  
"有那么惊讶吗？"

  
"你每天看着画的时候在想什么？"  
手顺着雕刻般的人鱼线一路往上，摩挲过胸前的红点，划过性感的喉结，将垂下来的几缕发丝撩起，终于抓住了被锁住的手腕。只手可握的手腕上已经留下了红印，吴世勋有些心疼地用指尖安抚着，但并没有心软的打算。  
"每天被你用那样的眼神看得我全身都热了，却日复一日地只能在画里受着煎熬。"  
放开张艺兴的手腕，转而往下掐住了他的腰。已经抬起头的分身在等待着垂怜似的泣出断续的液体，吴世勋毫不犹豫地低头张口含住。  
"唔……"  
若不是腰被掐住，此刻身体大概已经弹离床面。尽管双手没有挣脱束缚的意愿，突如其来的快感还是让双臂不可控制地拉拽着手铐。根本无法推拒埋在下身的脑袋。  
有力的手掌轻易就在精瘦的细腰上留下鲜红的指印。仔细聆听着喘息加快的节奏，吴世勋将嫩红的性器吐出，用指腹堵住了顶端。  
"啊……"  
射精的感觉被瞬间截断，胯骨被吴世勋手指骨节卡得生疼，颤抖的白皙上身跟大敞的黑色衬衫摩擦着。黑白的强烈对比引诱着吴世勋不禁埋头在他胸口种下了鲜红的印子。  
"今天，你终于肯结束对我的折磨，走进画里来了吗？"  
头偏向一边，张艺兴闭着的眼微微张开，透过自己的眼角眯着眼看着身上那个，嘴上说着急不可耐，手里动作却沉稳娴熟的男人。看他终于掏出自己的性器，怒张叫嚣着渴望自己的身体。  
"你问我在想什么是吗？"  
忍了很久的笑意终于从止不住上扬的嘴角泄露出来，酒窝陷得更深了，看似牢固的金属手铐被张艺兴轻松挣开了。  
利用身体的重量将尚未反应过来的吴世勋压倒，跨坐在他的腰上。吴世勋正要撑着上身坐起，被一根手指温柔地抵住了嘴唇，示意他别动。  
张艺兴的另一只手，挂着扯断的手铐，探进自己的股沟，内里一片早就被前端流出的液体湿润了。  
吴世勋伸出舌头开始舔弄抵在自己唇上的手指，借此按捺自己的急躁，看着张艺兴在自己的第三根手指也毫无阻碍之后，用优雅的手指，扶住了正坐在臀后巨大的肉棒。  
两人的目光毫不避讳地互相对视着，谁也不肯撇开自己的视线盯着对方的脸。  
"看画的时候……我在想，"终于对准了自己的穴口，稳住腰身慢慢往下坐去，"怎样……才能让你对我疯狂迷恋……让你不……啊……对着我就硬不起来……"  
表情毫无变化的脸上，吴世勋的眼睛却闪烁着喜悦的光。不舍地放开舌头勾住的手指，低哑着嗓子回答。  
"已经神魂颠倒了。"

  
似乎是对这个答案不满意，张艺兴将自己的重心往后，保持着被进入的状态，结结实实地坐在了吴世勋的跨上，一点不给他活动自己胯部的空隙。抬起下巴，眼神睥睨着看着吴世勋，脸上带着索然无味的表情。  
"这也太敷衍了。是对我呢？还是，对我的身体呢？"说着，慢慢抬起自己的臀部，重重往下一坐。两个人同时发出了舒服的闷哼声。  
吴世勋觉得这样高傲地看着自己的张艺兴，让他兴奋极了，像是在用灵活的舌头在舔舐他胸口欲望的空洞，将洞越开越大。唯一能填上那个空洞的，只有现在这具迷人的身体散发出的味道。  
"不先试试，哪知道能让我沉迷到什么程度呢？"  
吴世勋探手抓住张艺兴的胳膊，顺着手臂，划过被扯断的手铐，摸上漂亮的手指。用自己的手指引导着，穿过他的指缝，十指相扣，将手肘抵着床面，作为张艺兴上半身的支撑。  
"动给我看。"  
回握住吴世勋的双手，浮出得意笑容的双唇做了个"当然"的口型，就此拉开一场战斗的序幕。  
张艺兴上身前倾着，利用双臂支撑的力量一次次地抬起臀部又坐下。从一开始很小幅度的扭动，到后来对体内性器长度的熟悉，他越来越能掌握，将腰抬到多高，坐下去的时候能让自己更爽。快感从尾骨窜上脊背，绷紧的上身只能不住把胸口往前送去。  
胸口乳珠像樱桃一样红艳，已经口渴难耐的吴世勋只想将之一口含住，用牙齿咬出里面的嫩汁，湿润自己的喉咙。  
松开一只紧扣的手，撑起上身一手圈住他的腰，协助他腰部的动作，自己则低头咬上胸前的殷红。  
和看起来一样甜的乳粒，尽管如何撕扯都不会有解渴的汁液，却有因之引出的呻吟喂饱了吴世勋的耳朵。  
"啊……轻点……牙齿那么尖……嗯……快被你啃出血了……"  
松开仔细观察，就算真的像是要出血一样鲜艳欲滴，血液也只是前赴后继地将胸口渲染得更加艳丽罢了。大概没有比这么敏感的皮肤更适合黑衬衫的身体的。心里如此给出了赞扬，继续开始蹂躏另一边被冷落许久的乳珠。  
"你……啊……唔……"  
在胸口和后穴里抽插的双重刺激下，早就应该发泄出来的阴茎终于将浊液喷出，两个本就穿着黑色的人，身上淫靡的痕迹一览无遗。  
"你现在的后穴里面真的太爽了……别夹得那么紧啊，不慢慢伺候你，怎么让你也对我神魂颠倒呢？"  
听罢，将头埋在吴世勋肩窝里，还在等自己高潮后的余韵慢慢褪去的张艺兴，抬起头来，将已经散落在额前全都汗湿的刘海全数撩起到头顶，咬住吴世勋的下唇，回敬着说道:  
"试试看。"  
吴世勋抽出自己的肉棒，将他翻转过来，果然不负期待地再次将他压下。而刚被重新甩进柔软的床垫，脸和胸口刚接触到床面，张艺兴的上身又被一把捞起，后背紧贴着吴世勋的前胸，左手被吴世勋的大手覆盖着，拉着往前撑住自己的身体。  
"要动了。"  
话音刚落，吴世勋就像早就上足了劲的发条似的，只等上劲的手放开的这一刻，便用尽全力开始用自己傲人的性器开始肏弄张艺兴的肉穴。  
张艺兴觉得自己快被撞出去了，用空出来的一只手抓着床头的铁栏杆来抵抗这股冲力。这速度和力度，都是自己骑乘摇摆腰部的时候根本无法达到的。手腕上的手铐随着身体的晃动，撞着铁栏杆有节奏地响着。  
"啊……你……还要再……努力点才行……啊……"  
明明都被撞得说不出完整的句子了，还不忘继续火上浇油。也不知道吴世勋是不满扶住栏杆的手减小了身体晃动的幅度，还是手铐的噪音让他烦不胜烦，效仿左手的动作将张艺兴的右手也抓回撑在身前。  
"吴世勋……叫我世勋……"  
没有反方向的阻力之后，身体前后摇摆得更加疯狂了，张艺兴觉得自己上身的每一个骨节都在随着节奏被互相挤压，松开着。这样下去真的会被这人做到再也射不出才肯罢休吧。抬起脸，扭头往后看。能看到身后人的半张脸，是他曾经日复一日盯着的画里那个人的脸。原来他不仅有这么俊美的脸，还有一个好听的名字……  
"世勋……"  
像是回应这句呼唤，吴世勋微偏过头，就着背后插入他的姿势，吻上了张艺兴唇。下身的动作也因为这个吻而变得减缓，缠绵起来。  
两人的口腔里很快就变得比下面更加潮湿，无法吞咽下的唾液顺着下巴滴落在两人重叠的手背上。吴世勋一直缠人地不肯放开张艺兴的舌头，知道对方因为扭着的脖子不适而发出不满的闷哼，他才放开。  
"哈……哈……哈……"  
终于得到解放的张艺兴垂着头大口呼吸着新鲜空气，汗水混着唾液在好看的下巴汇成了一滴水珠，摇摇欲坠。下一瞬间，水珠就因为突然遭到冲击的身体晃动被甩了下来。  
"如果我今晚放你回去了……你明晚还会来吗……"  
吴世勋难免有些苦笑地如此问着。这样一个迷人且强大的男人，自己根本束缚不住。自己已经对他神魂颠倒了，而他对自己到底只是，得到即会放弃的新鲜感，还是无伤大雅的一种怜悯？走不出画的自己到底要怎样才能得到他？  
听出了吴世勋声音里的不安，张艺兴知道自己已经赢了全盘。  
"看你表现了。"


End file.
